


golden gaytime

by smallredboy



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Dirty Jokes, Finger Sucking, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Making Out, Nicknames, Season/Series 02, foreman and cuddy are both long suffering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 08:13:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17341781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallredboy/pseuds/smallredboy
Summary: House falls into the habit of giving Chase nicknames.





	golden gaytime

**Author's Note:**

> thanks 2 milo for the nickname ideas
> 
> enjoy!!

“Who wants to check our patient’s secret stash?”

Chase, Cameron and Foreman share silent looks for discomfort and not being too thrilled about it. After a few seconds of silence, Foreman groans. “Fine, I’ll do it.”

“Great!” House exclaims, thrilled. “Chase it is.”

“What?” he says, standing up, brows raised as he speaks with his stupid thick Australian accent. “What for, apart from making me miserable?”

House raises a brow at him, keeps his expression straight and neutral. “You have a prettier mouth.”

Cameron looks at him, eyes wide and mouth agape. As if his flirting with Chase had started now — he called him a minx a while back, God.

“I’m sure that’ll make the inmates open up to you faster.”

Chase looks at him for a few long seconds, a faint pink tint on his cheeks, before he turns and groans, getting out of the room.

A few hours later, House plays with his yo-yo absentmindedly while one of his fellows enters his office. He doesn’t even look up from the toy.

“How’s Golden Gaytime doing searching our patient’s cell?”

Foreman stumbles on his own feet and nearly trips to the floor. “Who?” he exclaims.

“Golden Gaytime,” House repeats without missing a beat. “Blondie.”

Foreman draws in a breath, almost offended by the fact House is giving such a nickname to goddamn Robert Chase.

“So?”

“I— uh— Golden Gaytime?”

“It’s an Australian ice cream,” House says. “And it sounds like a euphemism, so of course I’m calling blondie that.”

Foreman lets out an incredulous breath. “I’ll check on him.”

* * *

“I’ve been thinking,” House says after he pages Chase into his office. Cameron and Foreman are away caring for the patient. “About you, mate.”

Chase opens his mouth, closes it, opens it again in a span of five seconds. He blinks. “Did you just call me mate?”

“Ohh, no, I haven’t nailed it down yet,” he says, putting a hand on his forehead and tilting his head back dramatically. “It won’t ever sound like I’m a Brit.”

“I’m not British—“

“Queen on your money,” he reminds him. “But, mate, don’t you think it’s obvious?”

“What?”

“You’re into BDSM, Blondie. And ever since that case, it’s obvious you don’t know what being dominant is. Also explains your lack of ability to fight back when I might be wrong. You just wanna please me.”

“House—”

“You just wanna please me,” he repeats, standing up. He cups his cheek, pats it a little. “Isn’t that right?”

Chase looks just a little starstruck. “I-it’s not.”

“God, are all twinks this bad at lying?”

“I'm not a twink.”

House rolls his eyes and pulls him closer by the collar of his lab coat, kissing him hungrily. He half-expects Chase to pull him away, exclaim he's not gay, but before he knows it he's kissing back just as eagerly.

He pulls his arms around Chase’s waist, kissing him until he's out of breath, exploring his mouth and letting him moan into his own. He pulls away, panting a little.

“Fucking asshole,” Chase groans.

“You too.”

“I learned from the best.”

House scoffs and kisses him again. “You really do have a pretty mouth.”

He opens his mouth to argue back, and instead, House presses his thumb against his tongue. “Shh.”

Chase looks up at him, this wondering and wanting look in his eyes, and sucks on his thumb as he does so.

“Good boy,” House says almost mockingly. “Let’s go, Blondie. I doubt you’re above sex at work.”

Chase doesn’t have the heart to even muster a snarky response. House pulls his thumb out of his mouth just so they can kiss again, hungry and lusty and full of wanton, of need. House cleans his thumb against Chase’s cheek, and he hooks an arm around his waist as he brings him closer.

* * *

Foreman watches Chase with a careful eye through the DDX. It’s not hard to miss, really — House looks at Chase and he immediately flushes pink and stumbles upon his words. And that's just at getting looked at. If he gets called a wombat, or pretty boy, he gets even more flustered.

As soon as House tells them to get up and go do the tests, he puts his hand on the table.

“You two fucked.”

House raises a brow and starts, “Oh, Cameron’s not let me anywhere near her virginal —”

Cameron makes a noise and blushes.

“No,” Foreman says. “You and Chase fucked.”

Chase gets up and steps towards the door, but House effectively hooks his arm around him and pulls him closer, gaining an undignified squeak from Chase.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Foreman says, utterly unimpressed as he stands up and heads to the door. Cameron still looks flabbergasted, her gaze shifting from Chase to House to back to Chase, before she follows Foreman out.

“You can’t stop my love for the wombat, Eric!” House yells out.

Foreman rolls his eyes and scoffs, going to get the things needed for the tests.

* * *

“I said no sex at work at all, House,” Cuddy says, staring him down.

“We’re not having sex,” he intercepts. Chase just buries his face on House’s shoulder, too undignified to look at his boss’ boss.

“He’s on your lap!” she exclaims, raising her hand before taking a deep breath. “And his shirt is unbuttoned.”

“Are we gonna keep talking about Golden Gaytime like he’s not right here?”

Cuddy gives him a shrug, looking at him with the same done-with-this-shit look she’s given him since the beginning of time. “He doesn’t seem to mind.”

Chase reaches to button his shirt back up, and then gets off House’s lap, heading to the door before managing to look at Cuddy. “It won’t happen again.”

“I teach you to break all the rules but fucking at work is too much?!” House yells as Chase slips out the door.

Cuddy sighs and heads to the door too. “Stop lusting over your employees, House.”

House gives her a defiant look. “He was lusting over me first.”

She scoffs and closes the door behind herself.


End file.
